That day I went hunting with Goku
by bloodpatternblue
Summary: "It started one morning. Goku and Vegeta often came out to places like this. To hunt game, it was an activity to bond over. Or so Bulma told Vegeta." A dark A/U about an internal struggle.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own Dragonball Z

A/N: Inspiration from a new totally out there horror book im reading

Enjoy.

* * *

That day I went hunting with Goku.

Part 1

Vegeta put his foot on the huge rock looking over the green grassed valley. His instinct had brought him to this place. His memories reminded him of the pain it had caused the first time he was here. The wind picked up and slapped his skin, Goosebumps swept over his body.

Not because it was cold.

Goku had been missing for many years now. And the rest had given up. Especially his wife Bulma. But Vegeta couldn't stop looking. He never would. This sickness he now carried wouldn't let him stop. Finding Goku was the only way he could cure himself.

Once and for all.

It started one morning. Goku and Vegeta often came out to places like this. To hunt game, it was an activity to bond over. Or so Bulma told Vegeta. He never cared for Goku when he first met Bulma. They were always a little too close for comfort. But eventually his clown like antics and stupid grin wore Vegeta down. And he accepted Goku as a…

Friend.

They plonked along in life. Drinking together, watching sport. Until that day. The day it all changed. That day they went hunting.

Vegeta sighed and jumped down off the rock and made his way toward the sickly green field. He walked toward the very spot he last saw that idiot he knew as Goku. He stopped and closed his eyes.

His instincts told him to come.

His brain told him not to, he had searched this area a million times already. With no sign of anything or anyone.

That day still etched in his memory like a bad stain on your carpet. Unable to wash it away no matter how hard to you slave away scrubbing it. He sighed.

And for the 1098 time he let his consciousness flood with the memory of that hunting day.

* * *

Goku smiled and looked away from Vegeta.

"I'm sure he didn't actually mean he ate shit for breakfast Vegeta, it's just something tough guys say…" Goku laughed and swung his gun over his shoulder.

"Well why say it? I can't stand the way people say something and mean the complete opposite! I'm a missing something?" Vegeta groaned.

"You've always been like that Vegeta… Communication is not your strong point." Goku laughed putting his hand on his friends shoulder.

"You know what is though?" Vegeta smirked.

"What?" Goku asked.

"Kicking your arse!" The shorter man grinned dropping his gun before Goku could react.

They grabbed each other and started to wrestle. To an outsider this could have been a scene from Broke Back Mountain. But one thing Goku and Vegeta enjoyed it was fighting with each other. Vegeta was openly competitive; Goku was just as but didn't show it as readily.

They both smirked and punched each other as they sparred. Their wives hated them fighting. They didn't understand.

The sky suddenly went dark like on sunny days when a random lone cloud gets in the way of the sunshine. Except there were no clouds this day. Not anywhere.

They both stopped and looked up. Vegeta instantly got chills, this wasn't normal. It was like a dream, time went slow. He looked slowly at Goku. He looked different. His eyes, he was starring at the sky. But it was if Goku was gone.

"Goku…" Vegeta asked reaching over to shake his friends shoulders.

What happened next was a blur to Vegeta. He tried over and over to remember what happened, like a black spot in your memory from drinking too much. Its there you know it is. But you can't grasp it from the depths of your own mind.

Flashes of images; horrible images. Goku looks down at Vegeta. Somehow his face has changed, morphed into something strange. It was Demonic, stained with blood. And then all he can see and feel is bright lights, pain, massive pain everywhere. Bright boiling yellow light.

Then there is nothing, he wakes up in hospital weeks later.

Left behind with this… sickness! This Curse, disease!

You have heard of werewolves right? Big massive hairy beasts; half human, half wolf and all that destructive cannibalised madness. Well that was now what he was… except minus the hairy wolf part. And with out the monthly ritual.

Vegeta turned into this monster at random times. No given warning. He turned into a huge glowing being of pain and destruction. The first tiny sign was a tail shot from the small of his back. Next his muscles tensed, he felt huge power surge through his body. His hair flashed yellow and stood up on end. And he gained this evil glint in his eyes. A horrible aqua green stare. And he lost all sense of himself.

The first time it happened he was walking down the street to get the paper one morning. Working a night shift he was home when everyone else was at work and school. He strolled down the street. Walking past a primary school. All he remembers is a huge washing pain flushed through his body, the tail growing out and then blackness.

He awoke in the school playground. The ground covered in blood and chunks of raw meat, he was soaked in wet sticky redness. He looked at his hands. Covered in children's blood.

It was a massacre the likes no one had ever witnessed. Vegeta was now on the run. Determined to find Goku, to get back his life, his family.

His sanity.

And here he was, at that very place it all started.

Why had his instincts bought him here? Vegeta grunted and looked down, angry at himself for being here again.

Searching for him, searching for answers was no life to be had. He was constantly alone, hatred filled his soul. All he wanted was to be rid of this curse.

He could never go back to his old life, and the thing was. He didn't want to. He was a changed man, and finding himself again was proving just as difficult.

Did he miss Bulma? Did he miss Goku… or did he just miss his self control?

A part of him was slowly giving into his own madness, sometimes he didn't want to change, he didn't want to find Goku, and he didn't want to be cured.

He wanted to keep this power, this power he had to hurt and scare people.

To be powerful, to be dominate.

To be the one people fear above all else.

Was addictive like a drug surging through his blood. He was giving in

He was giving up.

"Vegeta…" Came a voice behind him.

Vegeta turned around.

His eyes narrowed in on the figure in front of him. A purpled haired teenager. Wearing perfectly cut clothes that seemed to be from an age away. A sword slung over his back. A purposeful look in his eye.

"We need to talk about Goku…" He said gaze never leaving Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked and closed his eyes. When he opened them again his expression had changed. He had learnt to deal with weird and unexplainable situations.

"And what do you know of Goku?" Vegeta asked.

"I know what happened to you, but first…" He said offering his hand out for Vegeta to shake.

"My name is Trunks and I'm from the future…" He said smiling.

* * *

Hmmm???

:)


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own Dragonball Z

A/N: Feel free to give feedback if you have any

Enjoy

* * *

That day I went hunting with Goku.

Part 2

"Ha! Don't confuse me for an idiot boy!" Vegeta yelled stepping toward the youth.

He grabbed his shirt and lifted him off his feet. With new strength come new lines you cross.

"Tell me what you know!" Vegeta demanded.

"Only when you put me down…" Trunks said his expression unchanged.

"Arrgh!" Vegeta reacted.

Letting go of Trunks he stepped back controlling himself. This boy had no idea what he was dealing with. Vegeta quickly looked up at him.

Or did he.

"Now tell me boy! Before I get really annoyed!" Vegeta snapped crossing his arms over his chest.

"As I was saying… I'm from the future, 20 years into the future. I'm here to warn you…" Trucks started.

Vegeta just continued to stare at the young boy.

"And in the future… "He started but stopped.

As if it was hard for him to speak.

"This virus that you have… It's spiralled out of control!" Trunks said clenching his fists.

"You never find Goku, because by the time you find his body… Goku is long gone! His body may still be here but his mind and spirit was lost a long time ago. And now he is just a monster!" Trunks said.

This seemed hard for him to tell. Obviously this boy had been involved with something. Was he crazy? The future? How preposterous!

"And you…." He looked up at Vegeta.

Vegeta didn't move.

"You have the same fate as Goku, unless you believe me and listen to me!" Trunks said.

"Ha! Listen to you? What would you know boy!" Vegeta yelled clenching his fist.

"You say you're from the future? Bullshit! You're just a crazy lunatic! Go back to the mental asylum you crawled out of!" Vegeta spat half laughing.

"Crazy? What's crazy about this?" Trunks asked raising his arms as the ground started to shake.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he watched the young mans body as it started to become surrounded by a flaming yellow light.

"No…" He whispered.

Trunks hair began to stand up on end as it flashed yellow. A tail emerged from behind him flicking around violently. A bright yellow aura surround the young man as his eyes changed to an aqua green colour. Vegeta took a step back

"Shit…" He said backing up.

"Don't worry… I can control it. But you, you won't learn to… and between you and Goku, you kill everyone!" Trunks said his demeanour had changed now.

Vegeta couldn't even blink. It was like he was looking into his own soul. His own demon standing right before him. But trunk's was different. He wasn't crazed like Vegeta was when he changed.

He could control it.

Vegeta needed his control back.

"Tell me how!" Vegeta demanded no longer stunned be the scene before him.

In the blink of an eye Trunks stop his power supply. His hair feel back down with gravity as it normally did. His tail disappeared, his eyes returned back to normal. And the strange yellow aura vanished as quickly as her summoned it.

"I can't do that… "Trunks started.

"Listen you little shit! If you're here from the future! Then why the fuck not?! You're here to save the world? Tell me how!!" Vegeta demanded now.

"Find Goku, doing this is the only thing to save your soul Vegeta…I can't tell you any more then that, good luck!" Trunks said and turned on his heels and started to walk away.

"That's it? I could have told you that! Come back here!" Vegeta screamed after the youngster.

Trunks just kept walking. Vegeta swung his fist down into the ground; it made a crater in the ground 1metre in width. He couldn't take this. How could he control it? When all Vegeta could do was slaughter women and child without a hesitation.

He never remembered his episodes, but when he slept, the memories came flooding back.

Their faces haunted him.

And there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

He was powerless to stop the monster inside him.

Useless.

"I'm not useless!" Vegeta screamed on his knees pounding his fists into the ground.

He sighed and stopped himself.

Get a grip.

He stood up. And Trunks was nowhere to be seen.

Was he real? Or just another nightmare…

Vegeta breathed out deeply and walked back towards his car. His thoughts in a scramble, his life was a hurricane of pain and emptiness.

Was this his fate? Trunks had come from the future. He had become a monster. Did he ever have any other chance? He closed his eyes and thought of Bulma. It had been a year and 5 months since he last laid eyes on her. He never got to tell her goodbye, or that he cared.

He wanted to feel her again, to be beside her in their bed. Hearing her soft breathing. He loved knowing he was still alive when she next to him.

This wasn't living, he was a shadow. Hiding from himself. Scared of what he was becoming. But no way of stopping it either.

Was he condemned to this life? If you could call it that?

* * *

Bulma sighed and put her magazine down. The sun felt like heaven on her skin. She smiled and closed her eyes. The warm light feel onto every skin cell, secretly burning her skin. But Bulma didn't mind.

The past year had been hell for her. Losing her husband and best friend in the span of a month. It was too much to bear sometimes. She had lost all interest in life. Pouring herself into her work.

Watch news reports about Vegeta's massacre was unbearable. How could he do that? Her Vegeta… It had to have something to do with that accident. How could he just change? She tightened her eyes. Her husband had fled. Was that not proof enough? He killed those children and teachers. He ripped apart there bodies like some kind of crazed animal!

But the worst thing… the very worst thing was he never came to her for help. To explain.

She was his wife!

Did that mean nothing to him?

She signed. That train of thought ruined any chance of her relaxing. She stood up and stretched her arms up above her head. She slowly opened her eyes and focused.

There in front of her was a young man. He eyes widened.

"Hello Bulma…" The purpled haired teenager said a slight smile on his face.

* * *


	3. Part 3 2 years later

Disclaimer:

I don't own Dragonball Z

A/N: This story is going to turn out longer then i originally intended, please stick with it :)

* * *

That day I went hunting with Goku.

Part 3

**_2 years later_**

"Hours ago an unidentified person entertained a hospital in west city, killing hundreds of patients and staff. Some unable to run, unable to get up from their beds. This has been described by police as unhuman and destructive. And it seems the public are starting to agree, rumours have flooded the internet and radio. Conspiracy theories, science fiction and myths alike are being used to explain these horrible killings…"

Bulma switched off the TV. She stood up and grabbed her purse. Walked toward her front door and left the house.

To find her husband.

This was it, she had to find him. Stop this madness that had become her life.

I can't take anymore.

* * *

Vegeta pulled his hood over his head and put his face down. Even though this horrible event was plastered all over the news. No one knew who was behind these attacks.

Vegeta did.

Still he wasn't risking anything; he didn't want anyone to notice a thing. It was safer that way. He kept walking down the street towards a large empty warehouse. He had received a strange mail today from an unknown source. He had made it his business to get involved with underworld figures. To gain information on Goku.

He was going to find him.

His source had led him to this building. When a contact was waiting to give him some information on Goku. What ever that may be…

Probably nothing.

Another Son Goku. Not his Goku.

As always.

He quickened his pace as rain started to brush against his face. He hated the rain.

He reached the warehouse, someone was already inside. His contact was here. Good. He hated waiting. He pushed opened the door and looked up. And there she was. His wife

"Bulma?" He asked immediately.

Bulma looked at him her arms crossed. She looked away. Unable to stare anymore.

"What are you doing here? Wait… you're my contact?" He asked sighing and removing his hood.

He was still as handsome as ever.

Stop it!

"Vegeta, what have you done? What are you?!" She demanded.

Vegeta sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Look…" He started.

"You arsehole! You don't even have the courage to face me…" Bulma started to scream.

Vegeta flew across the room, fast enough to be almost invisible to Bulma. He had gotten strong, real strong. He slammed his hand at the side of her head pinning her up against the wall.

"Since I've known you, when have I ever been afraid to face you?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Since two years ago! That day you went hunting…" Bulma spat.

"I wasn't hiding from you, I was protecting you!" Vegeta spat back.

"Ha! Yeah sure Vegeta and pigs can fly! Don't bullshit me!" She screamed tears flooding out of her eyes.

He hated when she cried. He hated feeling pity for her.

"Bulma, look at me… That day, something happened…" Vegeta tried more calmly.

"Of course! You woke up and you had changed Vegeta! Where is the man I married?!" She cried into her hands.

Vegeta removed his hand and stepped back from his wife.

"I don't know Bulma, I'm trying to find him… along side Goku…"Vegeta said no longer able to look at her.

"What happened? Why did you run? Why are you killing all these people?" She asked.

Vegeta looked up at her.

"Those last murders… Bulma I didn't do it, that's why im here… I'm trying to find out who did…" He tired to explain.

"Don't lie to me! I've heard on the news… what you've become…"She said starting to cry again.

"What I was…" He said.

The warehouse started to light up, a bright yellow glow. Bulma looked up. Vegeta's hair although normally spiked at the top of his head accompanied by his devils peak was bright blonde hair, glowing now like his skin seemed to be. His black eyes had turned aqua green and were shinning like headlights at night. A tail had shot out from behind him and was waving slightly behind him. Bulma's eyes widened and she couldn't say a word. What was this? Was this what he was now?

But somehow…

It was still Vegeta, as if nothing had changed at all.

Vegeta powered down, his body changing back to normal. He looked up at her. Her face confused.

"Vegeta, what's going on?" Bulma asked.

She was exhausted from this. All these secrets, what was happening?

"That day, I got a disease somehow… What you just saw is a symptom of that disease. Except before I couldn't control the power… the hunger was overwhelming. I was a monster… It's true I killed those children, that was the only time I ever let myself close enough to anyone until I learnt to control it." Vegeta explained.

"I had a visit, 2 years ago. From a purple haired boy named Trunks…" Bulma said looking anxiously at her husband.

"What did he say?!" Vegeta demanded.

"He told me he was from the future!" Bulma said desperately.

"I think he was telling the truth…"Vegeta said sighing.

"He told me if you didn't find Goku in 2 years to find you, and kill you!" Bulma shouted.

Vegeta looked up from his closed fists.

"What?!" He shouted back.

"He told me, if I ever found you… to kill you or you would mean the destruction of the world!" Bulma said crying again.

"He told me the same thing, that I would be the end of this world. Both me and Goku… Bulma something strange is going down. But I know… I know im not a threat anymore. You saw me, I can control it now…" Vegeta explained.

"There is always a chance…" She said looking at him.

"I know, and if you need to… Do it! If you feel you have to Bulma, do it. Kill me…" He said opening his arms out.

Bulma winced pulling the gun he knew she was hiding out from her jacket pocket.

"KILL ME!" He screamed at her.

Bulma looked at him tears streaming down her face. She held the gun up, locked and loaded. She cocked the gun. Still aiming it at her own husband.

"I have to Vegeta…"She cried.

"I know you do… But before you do, I just want you to know…" Vegeta started.

He mouthed the words to her. Seeing the words he spoke, not hearing them was too much for her to bear. She pulled away the gun and dropped to her knees. Placing the weapon beside her body. She let out a huge scream. This was so hard. She knew she had to kill him, but she couldn't

She still loved him, no matter what he had become.

Vegeta walked toward her bent down and lift her chin with his finger. She looked up into his eyes. He was smiling softly.

She had never seen him look like this. Hard expressions were the only ones he had ever shown her. He kissed her softly. She relaxed and let him pick her up in his arms. He held her firmly.

And took her home.

Their home.

* * *


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer:

I don't own Dragonball Z

A/N:

Sorry about the late post!

Hope you're enjoying

That day i went hunting with Goku

Part 4

The wind was strong against his face. The sky was a dark grey.

Just like that day 2 years ago.

He looked to his right. There stood Goku, his face down.

It started to pour down with rain. Goku's hair fell down across his face soaked with water. Vegeta could see less of his face now.

He couldn't move… He tried to reach out and touch Goku. But his limbs wouldn't move. Goku's head seemed to twitch, his limbs with it. There was something not right about the way his body hung while he stood there. Like he was dead weight being held up by something. No life in his body.

Vegeta tired to speak, but no words would come out. He tried again to move. No prevail. Something moved in front of them. Vegeta turned his attention to it. A huge mirror was in front of them. Goku's body was still limp in mid air, but…

So was Vegeta's.

This couldn't be possible. Looking into a mirror, but the reflection isn't right. Vegeta's head was down; he couldn't see his own face. He should be looking a a perfect reflection of himself. But he wasn't.

No this wasn't right. He looked over at Goku again. Goku's head was up.

He was looking straight at Vegeta. His eyes, completely black. His mouth shaped in an expression Vegeta had never seen on his friends face. His skin was grey and wet, slimy like a snake. Goku just kept staring like he was possessed.

"Goku?" Vegeta finally managed.

Vegeta's attention was turned to the mirror again. It was foggy, but he could make out something inside it. Like he was watching a TV screen a scene started to appear.

"Bulma?" Vegeta asked squinting hard to see.

In the mirror Vegeta saw himself and his wife on a bed.

Vegeta was reaching out and grabbing Bulma's arm. Pushing it into the bed above her head. He was kissing down the side of her naked neck. She had her eyes closed and was softly moaning under his hard naked body.

Vegeta swallowed hard. Was he watching himself in this mirror? Where was he?

He turned back to Goku. Goku was laughing and smirking.

"She's ours now…" Goku whispered licking his lips as a sharp pain shot through his temple.

And then blackness.

* * *

Vegeta shot up in bed. Pulling some of the covers with him. He grabbed next to him. Feeling for his wife's body.

Gone.

Shit!

Vegeta jumped out of bed, pulling his clothes on. The room was in perfect order, like nothing had been disturbed. Where was Bulma…? Goku had said she was their's… What did he mean?

"Bulma?" Vegeta called out.

Was he coming for her? Had he already gotten to her?

"BULMA?!" Vegeta screamed.

"Vegeta! I'm here… relax! What's wrong?" Bulma called up from downstairs.

Vegeta clenched his fists.

"Fuck… idiot!" Vegeta cursed himself.

He had gotten worked up over a stupid dream. She hadn't been taken. She was perfectly fine. He made his way down stairs; the smell of hot fatty bacon filled his nose.

Perfect she was making breakfast. He walked into the kitchen.

Empty.

His brow lifted. His fists clenched. No this was wrong. He smelt bacon, there was nothing on the stove. Where was his wife?

"Oh Vegeta… "Vegeta heard her voice again.

He turned around to the sound of Bulma's voice. There stood Goku. His body drenched in mud, dirt and blood. His eyes wild, his mouth hung open in a wicked smile.

"I told you, she is ours now." Goku said, still using Bulma's voice.

Vegeta stood up straight.

"Where is she?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"Humph…" Goku chuckled.

He lifted his hand. Vegeta's eyes looked down, seeing what was making that delicious bacon smell that filled the air. A severed arm.

Bulma's severed arm.

Vegeta grabbed his mouth as his stomach started to push its content up his oesophagus.

* * *

Vegeta's eyes shot open again. He sat up in bed the covers following him.

"Again with the nightmares!" He cursed himself softly.

He could feel Bulma's warmth next to him. He turned his head to make sure it was his wife this time.

Excellent, it was his oddly shaded blue haired wife. She was sleeping silently next to him. He rubbed his hands through his hair, he couldn't sleep again and he didn't want to wake his wife. He slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

Showers always seemed too help. Plus he was pretty sweaty from the nightmares. He ran the shower, getting the temperature right before he undressed and hoped in. He let the water run all down his body. Water always felt amazing when it glided over his skin.

He closed his eyes and washed his face and hair.

Usually dreams had guided him to information about Goku. He didn't want to believe these new dreams were in anyway connected to reality. He couldn't.

What possible use could Bulma be?

Beside being a loud mouth.

Vegeta smiled. She would have hit him for saying that.

"What are you smiling about idiot?" Bulma asked from the bathroom door.

Vegeta still left doors open, she always hated that.

"This…"He said grabbing the shower head and spraying the water at her.

Drenching her nightgown. The squeals that came from her filled Vegeta's ears and gave him Goosebumps.

How he had missed this.

"Vegeta!" She yelled stunned.

Her arms where held out as if she didn't want to stick her wet clothes together. The nightgown was see-through now; clinging to her smooth curves. Her nipples were hard as the wet material hugged and shaped her perfect breasts. Vegeta growled softly as he watched her body move. She had such and amazing figure.

Bulma's had started scowling.

"You shit!" She cursed ripping her nightgown off over her head.

She climbed in the shower next to him and shut the shower door.

"You weren't born in a tent! Shut the doors! You know it annoys me…" She explained turning around inside the small shower so her butt pushed up against him.

Vegeta growled again in her ear. She could feel he had been excited by her wet nightgown. It made her smile as she had her back to him.

"I missed you…" He whispered as he moved her wet hair from her neck.

Kissing slowly he felt her body cover itself in Goosebumps. He body pushed back, He hips moved inviting him to touch her more. His hands ran down the side of her body. Feeling her soft skin against him once more.

He was home.

Home to her.


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer:

I don't own Dragonball Z

A/N:

Late again I know.

Enjoy

* * *

PART 5

"Well done… Just like I asked of you…" A dark man chuckled.

Goku started to laugh along. His eyes black, his skin a sick shade of blue. Covered in blood he seemed more like a creature then a human. His brown tail flicking quickly behind him.

"Now to bring Vegeta to me."

* * *

Vegeta pulled his hoody over his spiky black hair and proceeded to walk into the grocery store. He couldn't risk being caught on surveillance cameras. Although he had almost perfected a technique with his new powers to evade capture. He was still cautious.

He walked down the freezer section and picked out a carton of full cream milk.

Not that half fat crap Bulma drank.

Why drink milk at all if it wasn't full cream.

He stopped right next to a mirrored section of the freezer. Something caught his eye. His pupils shrunk.

The reflection revealed a huge man. Wearing more clothing then was necessary, a hood over his head. The man was at least 7ft tall, but nobody seemed to notice him.

The thing that caught Vegeta's eye, the one thing he dreamt of all those years.

Two aqua eyes shinning at him through the darkness.

Vegeta swung around. By the time he set his true vision on the figure it was making its way outside of the store. Vegeta dropped the carton of milk. Filling the floor with its full cream goodness.

He raced outside with incredible speed, drawing attention to himself. Not noticing, he skidded to a halt.

The figure was waiting outside, idly waiting for Vegeta.

"Who are you?" Vegeta demanded.

"Ha… You know who I am; you have just forgotten Vegeta…" The figure boomed in a disturbing voice.

"Fuck this; just tell me who you are? Where is Goku?" Vegeta spat.

"Goku, Hmmmm I would say he would be with your wife right at this present moment… Or near enough…"The figure laughed.

* * *

"BULMA!"

Vegeta ripped the door off and ran into the house.

It was a mess.

Signs of struggle.

Blood.

"BULMA!!" Vegeta screamed.

* * *

Vegeta ran around like a mad man, glowing yellow. His eyes a deep green, full of rage. He had Goku's scent.

He wasn't going to lose it.

All the burning questions just seemed to drain away. He didn't care the reason, Bulma was never apart of this. It was always about him and Goku.

He felt his rage, sucking the control from his limbs. Without his control, he would change into the monster he once was.

He needed his power to find his wife.

A double edge sword.

Voices in his head, screaming at him. Kill to get her back! Get her BACK!

Possession.

Rage.

Entitlement.

Addiction.

Pride

Vegeta was struggling; it was taking a hold of him. And he was letting it.

He was heading toward the place this all started, that field, that day.

The day he went hunting with Goku.

Goku's scent was getting more and more potent now, he was here.

Vegeta stopped, his eyes burning with rage. His fists curled in anger. Blood forcing its way through his body.

His breathing was so loud it echoed inside his mind.

Making him more and more insane with every breathe of oxygen.

He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds around him. A buzz of sound past his ear, Bulma's voice. Faint, but there…

"Please… You have to help!" It was so soft but he could tell she was screaming.

His eyes shot open. It was like the world around him was stuck in bad reception on TV. Blurry and fuzzy. He blinked his eyes trying to clear his vision.

Images were flashing randomly in front of his eyes. His heart started pumping harder.

What was happening?

It was like another world was trying to push its way into his reality. Buzzing in and out of his consciousness. He could hardly make out anything; he couldn't make sense of what he was seeing.

Then he saw it, right in front of him like he was lying in a bed.

Bulma's face.

His eyes widened. He was there, in this other reality. Like he was viewing it from somebody else eyes.

"Please…there has to be something we can do… anything!" Bulma cried.

Goku was holding her, holding her back from him. Vegeta felt his body start pulsating, thrashing wildly. He had no control all he could do was witness. Like he was trapped.

"Vegeta…" Bulma wept.

Goku looked crushed too, starring down at his friend.

"The only thing we can do… The only way to keep us all safe…" The doctor started.

"No! Don't you tell me that! That's my husband there! My love!" Bulma screamed in Goku's arms.

"He isn't your husband anymore, nothing of Vegeta resides in that body anymore…" The doctor tried to explain.

"Bulma please…" Goku pleaded.

"Goku how can you agree with him?! Its madness! Vegeta has been screaming out to us for days and you all sit here and pretend to not hear him!" Bulma hit Goku's arms trying to free her self.

"That isn't him Bulma! Not anymore! It's the disease!" Chichi said next to them.

"You're wrong! He is still in there! And you're going to kill him!" Bulma cried.

Dropping to her knees in defeat.

"Ever since that wild dog bit him Bulma, we lost him little by little!" Goku said bending down.

Vegeta could no longer see them, but he could still hear them. Just.

"That day we went hunting Bulma, That's the day Vegeta died. He isn't coming back. Bulma he is stuck in that hell. Stuck inside his own mind fighting to keep his sanity, it's a fight he will never win! Let him go…" Goku soothed.

"Let him go…" Goku said again.

Vegeta shut his eyes and suddenly he was back in the field where he began. He looked up. Goku was standing there, next to the dark figure. Vegeta stepped back, not able to believe what he was seeing.

"This whole time…THIS WHOLE TIME! The past 2 years, I've been trapped here? This was never real?… No…" He whispered.

"That's right, Vegeta. This is your mind, and I am the disease." The dark figure chuckled.

* * *

Did you see that coming?


End file.
